<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Diary of Severine Snape by bastetwithacigarette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657179">The Diary of Severine Snape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastetwithacigarette/pseuds/bastetwithacigarette'>bastetwithacigarette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epistolary, Female Severus Snape, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastetwithacigarette/pseuds/bastetwithacigarette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title suggests.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Diary of Severine Snape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbetaed. Read at your own risk. Set in the Through a Glass Darkly universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I must tell someone else I shall burst and there'll be no occlumency for when I encounter Narcissa for all the meditation in the world. I've discovered what the marauders are doing: building a map of the castle. Can you believe the pig-headed, egoistic conceitedness they must have to think that they can map a castle that is ever-changing with spells so old and fickle and many-layered that they don't even let apprentice curse-workers study it until they get a bit more seasoned in the field. </p><p>Well, they are. And a pox on them if they do. They won't. It's not possible. I've read every treatise on the subject I could get my hands on in the school library and even that only gives the most basic of information. Pa would call it state secrets but what state is a magical castle protecting when the government is all the way across another state border in England? Honestly, if Mam wasn't a witch and I wasn't in Slytherin, I'd be just as hopelessly clueless as Lily. </p><p>Who by the way thinks that she can get a draught of living death perfected in time for winter term finals. I'll eat my hat if she can. She hasn't hazarded the transmutational incongruency of the disruptive properties in scarab beetle wings--drat-that's Drusilla. </p><p>***</p><p>I've had to hide you else my dorm mates would discover you. Perhaps it's not safest to keep you in my bed, amid the snakes who are eager to eke out whatever weakness they can, but it's even less safe for you outside the dormitory and in the castle proper. Merlin knows what my enemies would do with the information stowed herein. </p><p>My emotions for one. I try to keep them in check and writing in you has been surprisingly helpful in dampening their strength.</p><p>Druella's a dreadful bore but she's important enough to merit paying attention to. The sad fact of the matter is that most everyone in my house and year falls into that category outside of myself. The only reason I'm not completely ostracized and ignored is because of Lucius's attentions and patronage. It's an archaic thing, really, and I'm not sure that other houses do it the way we do but it's something of a house secret to share so I haven't discovered whether they do or don't.</p><p>Seventh years partner with first years so they have a vested, active loyalty to the school, and first years have a glimpse of proper wizarding life, society and career prospects outside of the insular world of Hogwarts. At least, that's how Slytherin structures the partnership. It began with the Leaving Ceremony in which First Years are the ones to send off the Seventh Years, a sentimentally symbolic moment that garnered its deeper meaning sometime in the first decade since Hogwarts establishment with Lord Slytherin himself. In Slytherin, it's of course a regimented process. Seventh years choose their first year as they are expected to have a better awareness of the skills and advice they can offer a first year and make their match accordingly throughout the course of the year as strengths and weaknesses come to the fore for those inaugural Slytherins. </p><p>By virtue of being Slytherins, each partnership is, of course, a political match as well as a personal one. In fact, in most if not all cases, it is primarily a political match. Nearly all are familial partnerships that are engaged and the rest are familial by default since so many are Pureblooded in the house and that's a dangerously insular circle.</p><p>Well anyways, Lucius is mine. He's a Malfoy, only son and heir to one of the sacred twenty eight houses. I used to think him dashingly handsome and infallibly all-knowing, influential and powerful. Now, I just think he's an awful snob but it's not like I can blame him considering his upbringing and social circle. People kowtow to him like he's the bloody prince of england. There was a great deal of resentment in his choice among the other first years and I faced some reprisals come first week of second year but they were exceedingly petty and amounted to nothing more than a nuisance. </p><p>It's fourth year now, and we have our OWLs to look forward to. Lily is beside herself with arithmancy problems, though why she wanted to pursue the subject if she couldn't even do basic formulations by the end of third year is a matter I have been repeatedly berated into remaining silent on--</p><p>I have to go, I can hear Evangeline's sizable feet stomping close by.</p><p>***</p><p>I've got a letter in morning post. Considering I rarely receive mail, there was some attention drawn to it and could not be shaken even when it became clear it did not come from Lucius. Narcissa was good enough to make a fuss over her own correspondence which was impressive enough to result in something of a commotion in which I could sneak off without drawing unnecessary scrutiny. I'll have to thank her and remember to ask after the cause later.</p><p>A letter from Mam is never a good thing, I've come to learn. I scarcely know how to relate this information, even to you, whom no one but I know exists. Mam's ill. Not just ill. Dying. I don't know what to do or how to respond or if I even can. She writes that it's respiratory and she found out when the council enforced mandatory screenings after the building down in Court Wellington was <em>finally</em> condemned for black mould. </p><p>I don't know what to do. Madam Pomfrey knows my situation but only because she's matron and I'm her responsibility while I'm here. It would be highly unorthodox for her to treat a parent. Mam would have to go to St. Mungo's, then, wouldn't she? The only problem is if Pa would let her. Can she self-admit without a signatory? How does muggle and magical health care intersect? Will Mam even <em>allow</em> a visit to St. Mungo's? It's all terribly nebulous at the moment. </p><p>The problem with magical treatment is that Mam practices the Dark Arts. Not seriously, of course. Not like the Dark Lords of history but enough that it leaves its mark which is deeply frowned upon by the Ministry. They might impose disciplinary measures on her, a possibility of which is Azkaban and we cannot afford a stay there. Mam's potions business is what's kept us fed and clothed all these years but especially lately with Hogwarts expenses creeping ever higher as I get older. Ironically enough, it is Lucius's patronage that's necessitated Mam's dabbling in the Arts. Annual balls are expensive things to attend if you expect to put on a good show and turn out as well as a Malfoy subsidiary is not only expected but required to do. And Mam was too proud to turn charity case to the likes of the sacred twenty eight, having been part of them once. That's when the Dark Arts started in earnest; the summer of first year, going into second when that very first ball attendance occurred. It's attractively easy to churn out potions to a lucrative profit when you're not paying out of the arse for ingredients. </p><p>I read the letter in my usual spot. It's a place I found on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest which is perilous enough to be safe and safe enough to be useful. Since it's you I can admit, I had a good cry over the whole thing, too. I'll have to find a way to fix it when I get back during winter hols which was Mam's one instruction. In the meantime, I can only advise Mam to seek out the muggle remedies with Pa who will at least support the likes of such an endeavour when the scrutiny of the public is on him. He hates us but when even the council gets involved, he won't lose face in the eyes of our neighbours. The NHS should put enough of a stopgap on the illness until I get back and we work something out. </p><p><em>That</em> was the very first time Mam started using: to tie Pa to us so as to keep a roof over our heads. The house is in his name, you see, and Mam has no other home to go to but his. I was so young, I don't even remember how old I was when she performed the spell. I stowed Mam's letter in my tree. I didn't have time to dispose of it properly since I spent so long snivelling. Hardy har har. That's what they call me, those bloody marauders: a sniveller who's always snivell<em>ine</em> and I certainly lived up to that disgusting moniker this morning. I'll have to make time to return and destroy it properly before the day is through lest that dreadful dog that's taken to hanging around lately gets it's grubby paws on it. Hagrid really must keep a better reign on his animals. </p><p>Bollocks, the bell for fourth period's already rung. </p>
<hr/><p>Dearest Severine,</p><p><em>Cherie</em>, I hope you are working hard and doing well in your studies. Business is going well although I could do with your help to keep up with demand. That cow at number 56 must be bathing in the potion for how quickly she's gone through our supply. More money in our pockets means I won't be advising her she's wasting it, however she's using it. </p><p>Your father's taken to drinking inside the house. I can't say it's an improvement to have him home. The conniving bastard says it's to save money although when he's ever worried about finances in earnest, I'll see myself to Azkaban before that day comes. </p><p>The reason I write is to inform you that the council's been on us lately. That decaying wreck down on Wellington has finally been condemned after public outcry. Some muggle newspaper got their hooks into the story and did a piece that had their muggle box news airing some special report on it. Well as a result, we've all had inspectors come round and been forced to go through some muggle healer's examination.</p><p>The long and short of it is, they told me I'm ill, as you've been ill. I've been instructed to attend further examinations at their muggle healing institution and your father insisted I go. The results indicate something they call a malignant neoplastic carcinoma on my lungs. Your father is absolutely dreadful at explaining these things to me. Can you tell me what this is, Severine?</p><p>Come back for winter holidays this year, <em>ma chere</em>. I should like to see you before the year is through for once. I miss celebrating solstice with my daughter. I know it couldn't compare to Hogwart's pageantry but we did have such a Yuletide every year. I should like to see at least one more before you've graduated. Come home. </p><p>Your loving,</p><p>
  <em>Maman</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been sitting on the seventh chapter of Through a Glass Darkly for a year to no result so this little throwaway indulgence is born of frustration from/at/due to writer's block.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>